


Adoration

by explosim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara holds Kageyama close and tells him he loves him. Kageyama holds him just as tight and shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> ////////////////////////

Suga pulls away, placing one hand firmly on Kageyama's chest to keep him from following, and _looks_. Looks from Kageyama's flushed features, his just barely parted lips and wide questioning _eager_ eyes, all the way down to where he's pushing his fingers as deep as he can get them. Reaching behind his body and rocking back _just so_ while he tries his hardest not to touch himself anywhere else because then it would be over far too soon.

“You okay?” Suga asks, because Kageyama likes to push himself and there's no harm in asking. Also because he's _so ready_ to move forward but he told himself he _wouldn't_ , not if -

“ _Yes_. Sugawara-san, _please_.” Kageyama briefly pushes forward, straining against Suga's hand for another kiss, another _anything_ , but quickly gives up, sitting back and grinding down hard on his fingers instead. His eyelids flutter closed and Suga _has_ to kiss him then. Has to let him know how good he is for holding out for so long, for not losing his composure, and Kageyama makes this little noise of relief in the back of his throat before kissing him back, messy and careless.

This time when he pulls back he takes Kageyama with him, tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the back of his head to guide him down, mind distracted and lips otherwise occupied. When his head hits the pillow he has to stop himself from pushing his hips up to Kageyama's because he knows they'll probably just end it there and he won't get to feel inside and Kageyama won't -

He reaches blindly for a condom, rolling it on with haste as he takes note of Kageyama dripping wet and sticky onto his stomach. “I'm – _you're_ ,” he's breathless, words barely even making their way out, but Kageyama doesn't seem to need anything more. He sinks down, faster than Suga's prepared himself for and almost immediately starts moving, hands heavy on Suga's chest.

“Is this okay? For you? Am I -,” he's uncertain and insecure, like he is often when they do something new and Suga's already got his head thrown back and his fingers firmly planted in some soft fleshy part of Kageyama's body so it takes him longer than usual to reassure him, to remind him that _yes, it's okay, i'm okay, it feels so good, what about you? You're doing so well Kageyama, you're perfect, you're amazing._

And Suga continues like that, soft whispered praises slipped in between desperate gasps and broken moans as he rolls his hips up, working in tandem with Kageyama who's always so beautifully red and bashful – needing the praise but never quite sure what to do when he gets it. Sliding over and over into the soft heat until Kageyama gives in and lets out a desperate plea, asks with that tone of helplessness that he just can't seem to stop himself from adopting, for Suga to please, _please_ let him come.

And Suga can't say no to that, wouldn't think of it, not when Kageyama's been this easy going, this _helpful_. So he tells him that. He wraps his hand around Kageyama's cock and thrusts up as best as he can and tells Kageyama _yes, of course you can come, thank you, you were so good_ and Kageyama _does_. All over Suga's chest and his hand as he clenches down so deliciously tight around Suga's cock and it really doesn't take much longer for him to come too.

Then Kageyama's falling forward, pushing his face into his side of Suga's neck, not paying any mind to the mess he's spreading on their chests. Suga lets him. Holds him close and peppers his head with soft kisses while his hand moves in soothing circles across his back. They stay like that until things get uncomfortable and then return right back to it once they're slightly more decent. Kageyama's never said anything but Suga's always been aware of how much he enjoys post sex cuddling. He finds it cute, the way Kageyama curls his body around his, how he's come to lose the hesitance he once had.

They don't really say much to each other, almost nothing compared to earlier, but Kageyama's never been good with words and Suga enjoys the quiet so instead they just listen to each other quietly breathe. It's peaceful. 


End file.
